Tragedies and Trust (Reader x Sebastian)
by KalonKittieKat
Summary: You're part neko, demon, and human. But, a strange demon abducts you and your mother. In exchange for your mother's freedom you have to kill Sebastian Michaelis. But, can you kill someone you're slowly falling for?
1. Chapter one: Kill him or she dies

"Mother, the horses!" You yelled as you realized both of the horses had stopped and began screeching with pain, then they collapsed all of a sudden. You looked around you, nothing but trees in sight. It was your mother's birthday and you wanted to take her out for a nice dinner. Since you and your mother lived far off from any nice places to eat, you had to drive a while, but you had insisted on taking a short cut and got lost. You had no idea where you were.

"Dear, where were we going anyway?" You looked over to see your mother had gotten out of the carriage. She twitched her ears. She was half neko and half human. You were part demon, neko, and human. Your father who was demon had left after your mother had become pregnant, so she was very precious to you. She was the only family you had.

"I wanted to take you somewhere nice for this lovely occasion, but I messed everything up." You sighed with disappointment in yourself.

"It's the thought that counts." You looked over at your mother flustered. "Come, _." She smiled. You were confused by how calm she was. But, she was always the calm type. She never worried, in fact she was always happy even in the darkest of times. You hopped out of the front of the carriage and went over to the horses, your mother trailing behind. You leaned down, examining them both. You didn't understand why this had happened.

"They're dead." You said shocked.

"What happened to them, _?" Your mother asked, a bit of sadness in her tone.

"I don't know.." You sighed and rubbed one of them on the head. 'Poor things.' You thought to yourself.

"I guess we'll have to walk." Whispered your mother. You nodded. You both began walking ahead, not knowing where on earth you were going. Despite the fact that you were lost and afraid you wouldn't be able to find your way, you were having fun with your mother. You were just happy to have her. You both continued to walk side by side, but then you heard a small yelp. You stopped and looked around you. Your mother was gone, you didn't even see her vanish. You became really scared, worrying if you'd find her or not.

"Mother!?" You screamed. No answer. A moment passed, but then you heard rustling. You stood still, feeling strange. Suddenly, you felt someone grab your arm tightly. "Mo-" You were about to yell, but then a hand covered your mouth. You tried to speak, but couldn't. You tried to move, but you were being held tightly. 'But, I'm part demon.' You thought, wondering why you couldn't escape.

"If you ever want your mother back, you better cooperate." You were turned around, now face to face with a man in all black. He seemed to be wearing a black coat that covered most everything. You couldn't make out any details. The only thing you could see was that terrifying smirk on his lips.

~The ride~

The man had placed a piece of cloth over your eyes, you couldn't see a thing. He had also tied your limbs together. You felt yourself being carried for a while, then you felt yourself being placed inside something. Soon enough, you heard horses and felt yourself moving. 'Where am I going? Where is my mother?' You asked yourself. You had so many questions, but you didn't ask them because you were afraid of what would happen to you and your mother if you did so.

Soon enough your ride was over. You were carried away somewhere you couldn't see. You were placed down on what seemed to be a chair, you felt yourself being tied up again, but this time to what you thought was a chair. Then, your blindfold was ripped off, causing you to jump a bit. You looked at the man in the black coat, he grinned that evil grin, you looked at him disgusted. You were tired of sitting still, you ripped yourself free from the ropes, you were part demon after all. You hissed at the man, he just chuckled. You charged towards the man, only to be caught in his grip, you tried to break free, but you weren't strong enough.

"You're quite strong. But, you're only part demon, you cannot compare to me." You growled as you continued to try and break free. "Now now, you keep doing that and your mother will die for sure." You stopped resisting, then you were thrown to the floor. You winced. "Now listen and listen good." He grinned. "You serve me, I'll set your mother free. Who knows? I might even decide to set you free as well." You hissed once more, then calmed down.

"What do I have to do?" You said with defeat. You stood up slowly, then brushed yourself off.

~Years later~

You were the man's servant for years. Your job was to kill people for him. There were others in the place as well, but, they were all assigned with different jobs. You figured they were kidnapped too. You sighed as the man, who you had to call master, gave you a sheet of paper.

"Another, master?" You asked. He nodded with a grin. You were used to killing by now and you were very skilled at it. You were never caught, probably because of your ability to turn into a black cat and flee. When you first started killing, you hated it and you still do. But, now you don't shed a tear while doing so like before. You knew it had to be done to save your mother, although you had hoped for the man to release your mother sooner. He still promises to do so, so you still pray that he will. You looked at the piece of paper, it had an address and name on it. "The Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian Michaeils." You read aloud. You put the paper away inside your purse, then began walking away to do what you were told to.

"_, this is a very important mission. Different than any others." You turned back around to face him, your face showing no emotion at all.

"How so?" You asked.

"If you can complete this, you'll get your mother back." You gasped. You realized how important it was to complete this mission, you knew if this decided whether or not you get your mother back it had to be a difficult task. But, you also knew that this man wasn't always honest. Although, you knew you had to try for your mother.

"Go on." You said.

"You have to kill Sebastian Michaelis. He is unlike any others you've killed before. He is also a demon." You gasped, realizing how challenging this will be.

"How am I to kill him?" Your master handed you a small green pocket knife.

"He can only be killed with this or a demon sword. You're going to have to gain his and the manor's trust instead of just attacking him. Take him by surprise."

"So, this mission will take time?" You asked.

"Yes, maybe even months." You slipped the knife inside your purse, then turned around.

"Well, I better be off then." You said as you began walking away, you heard his evil laugh.

"Kill him, or she dies." You cringed.

You had finally made it outside. You looked at the piece of paper one more.

"Phantomhive Manor..." You whispered to yourself. Then, you began running. You were really fast, but not as fast as a full blooded demon.


	2. Chapter two: I shall call you Crimson

You continued running as quickly as you could, wanting to get to the Phantomhive manor quickly and get everything over with as quickly as you could. You continued running, it still took a while since the manor was quite far from the strange place you've stayed in for years. As you continued to run, you felt a few raindrops. You winced as the rain hit you, you were part neko after all. Nekos hated water. You hissed as you continued to run, eventually you got exhausted and began to slow, the rain making your body heavier. You had finally made it into town. It was late at night, therefore there weren't many people around.

You transformed into a black cat, then spotted a small box someone threw out on the sidewalk, you crawled inside and watched as the rain hit hard. Eventually, the box had became damp and fell apart. You crawled out from under the soaked box and meowed. You weren't able to speak when in cat form, which was kind of a bother.

You continued looking around, still in cat form. You tried to ignore the rain, you had no other choice. Your only shelter had been washed away and destroyed. It was now thundering and lightning, you were very frightened. This wasn't ordinary rain, it was a storm. The rain began to pelt you harder, you winced as you began walking forward, hoping you find something. 'The manor can't be far.' You thought. You walked for a little longer in the rain, you were freezing. Luckily, you came across a huge mansion. You headed towards it.

the Phantomhive manor~

Ciel rubbed his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. The storm was very loud, no one could possibly sleep through it. Ciel hated storms; not because he was afraid of them, but because they annoyed him.

"Sebastian!" He yelled angrily.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian said behind the door, not coming in without his master's say so.

"Get in here." Sebastian opened the door, holding a candle in his hand. He looked at Ciel, waiting for his request.

"Sebastian, this storm is keeping me awake." Sebastian smirked.

"I'm sorry, master. I'm one hell of a butler, but I cannot stop a storm."

"Fine, then I'm getting up." Ciel sat up in his bed.

"Sir, you can't possibly think that's okay. You have to have sleep."

"Sebastian, I'm in charge here. I'm the one who gives orders!" Ciel growled. Sebastian just sighed, knowing he was right.

"Fine then, my young lord. But, what would you possibly do this late at night?"

"I don't know, entertain me." Sebastian sighed once more, then turned to the door. Sebastian began walking downstairs, Ciel followed.

~Outside~

You crawled upon the steps, looking up at the door with your innocent looking cat eyes. You meowed, hoping someone would hear. But then, you realized the storm was way too loud. 'They're probably asleep, they probably won't even hear me, but I have to get inside.' You thought. You meowed louder and began scratching on the door.

"What the devil is that, Sebastian?!" You heard a voice yell from inside. You began scratching harder and meowing louder, hoping they'd go to the door. "Sebastian! Do something!" You heard the same strange voice yell. It sounded like it was coming from a young boy.

Soon enough, the door opened. You backed away from the door a few steps and looked up. Your innocent eyes met a pair of red ones. A butler dressed in black stood in front of you, he began smiling. 'This is the demon I'm to assassinate?' You wondered. If he didn't have the red eyes, you'd mistake him for a normal person. Unlike other demons you had seen, he looked at you kindly. Then, he dropped down on his knees in front of you, causing you to tense up.

"You're so beautiful, that wet coat doesn't suit a precious cat like you." He said, he seemed intrigued by you. You gave a confused meow, causing him to chuckle. He picked you up into his arms, then stood up straight. He held you close, causing his suit to become wet.

"Sebastian, what on earth are you doing? What is it?" You heard the young boy's voice again, it surprised you and you began moving a bit. 'So, he is Sebastian Michaelis.' You thought. Sebastian turned his head, turning towards the voice. You were still wrapped in Sebastian's arms, unable to see the boy.

"It's just a cat, my lord." Sebastian turned back at you and smiled. He carried you inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Sebastian, what have you done?" The boy asked annoyed.

"I haven't done a thing, my lord."

"I hate cats! I am Ciel Phantomhive, I said no cats once before! Did I not make myself clear?" Ciel yelled.

"My lord, this cat is drenched. Do you expect me to just throw it away?" Ciel growled.

"Fine! Keep it. Just keep the vermin away from me."

"It won't come near you, master." Ciel just gave an angry look. "I'll take this cat away now." Sebastian began walking away with you, he walked up the stairs and began walking down the hallway. Soon enough, he came to a stop. He held you in one arm, then opened the door. Once inside he set you down on the floor. "I'll bring you a towel." He said to you, you rolled your cat eyes, wondering why he'd be talking to a cat.

Finally, he came back with a towel. He got down on his knees and began gently drying you. It felt good to be dry. He picked you back up into his arms. You sighed on the inside, wondering if he'd let you out of his arms for more than five minutes. He sat down on the bed, setting you next to him. You sat there, looking around the room. It was black and white.

"You'll get to stay here in my room since my young master isn't fond of cats." He said as he began petting you. You had to admit, it felt good. But, then again you didn't like the idea of staying in his room. You wouldn't be able to transform back to your original form. "I have to think of a proper name for a beautiful black cat like yourself." You felt annoyed. You already had a name! He stood up, looked down at you. You looked at him confused and meowed. "I shall call you, Crimson. The color of blood." He said. 'Crimson? I'm black, not red.' You thought. You lied down on the end of his bed, realizing you'd be at this place for a while. Then, Sebastian grabbed a candle. He left the room. You knew he might come back rather quickly, so you just stayed in cat form.


	3. Chapter three: A terrible morning

~The next morning~

You yawned and stretched your legs, afterwards opening your eyes and realizing it was morning. You could see the sunlight peeking through the sides of the black curtains. You stood up, realizing Sebastian was gone and the bed was made with you still sleeping on it. It wasn't surprising that he didn't wake you up, he was a demon after all. You knew he could do almost anything, even though you hadn't experienced it. You looked over at the door, realizing it was slightly cracked. You smiled on the inside, since you were a cat you couldn't smile.

You jumped off the bed, your small feet hitting the floor. The floor was cold on your paws. You crawled towards the door, hoping Sebastian wouldn't walk in. You peeked your head out the door, making sure Sebastian or anyone else wasn't coming. When you were sure that the ghost was clear, you slowly walked out the door, causing it to open a bit more. You looked to the left and to the right. All you saw were two similar hallways with many doors. You had no idea where to go. You decided to go right, you walked down the hallways, hoping no one would find you. As you continued walking, suddenly an overly excited boy ran through the hallway yelling 'Sebastian!' You stood near the wall as the boy ran past you, he didn't even notice you. He stopped in the hallway just about ten feet ahead of you. You knew you had to hide. Then, you noticed another door that wasn't completely closed. You went inside, trying to paw it shut. You looked around inside, realizing it was a small room, like the size of a closet. But, then you noticed the phone. 'Perfect' you thought.

You changed back into a human, carefully shutting the door all the way. You began putting in your master's number. You held the phone to your ear, listening to it as it rung. You just stood there, hoping no one would find you and that you could make the phone call quick. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" You heard your master's voice on the other side of the phone.

"This is _." You whispered, not wanting to get caught.

"How is everything coming along?" He whispered back.

"Well, I've been disguised as a cat. They took me in, I've been staying in the demon's room though."

"You're in human form now, right?"

"Yes, I'm in some kind of closet." You paused. "Well, I have to go now." You said, hanging up the phone.

Afterwards, you put down the phone and opened the door just a little. You changed back into cat form, then looked out of the crack, making sure no one was coming. You decided everything was okay and walked out of the closet. You started walking through the hallway, hoping you could find your way back to Sebastian's room. You were following the scent, moving slowly so not to make any wrong turns.

As you continued walking you heard a loud female yelling 'Sebastian!'. 'Not another one' you thought. You looked behind you, realizing a maid with pink hair was running towards you. Even before you were given the chance to move, she tripped and fell on top of you. Since you were in cat form, you were a lot weaker. You hissed as she got up off you.

"Oh my!" She yelled, freaking out. You got up, limping. 'Well, today has just been wonderful' you thought sarcastically. The maid stood in front of you, making squealing noises and freaking out. You just held your front paw up slightly and meowed at her. "Ahh! Where did this cat come from?" She finally calmed down, you just continued to stare at her. She leaned over and picked you up. You tried to break free, but in cat form you were no stronger than the average cat. The maid held you in her arms. Looking left and right not knowing where to take you.

You started hearing footsteps coming towards you and the maid. They seemed to be coming from the same direction the maid was faced. Her face turned a bright red, she obviously knew who was coming. As you thought, the familiar demon butler dressed in black appeared. He walked up closer to the maid, looking at you.

"What are you doing with my cat, Mey-Rin? He asked. The maid who's name was Mey-Rin's face was red hot. She looked like she was about to freak out again. You could tell she was afraid of Sebastian, but at the same time you could tell she liked him.

"Oh, nothing, sir!" She said nervously, holding you out in her arms to him. He picked you up gently. Although he was the enemy, you did feel safer with him. He wasn't as clumsy as the maid you had just met. Sebastian looked down at you, noticing you holding your paw up. He touched it, you winced and wiggled in his arms.

"Now, tell me the truth. What on earth happened?" He glared at her, making her face burn hotter.

"I'm so sorry, Sebastian! I was running and looking for you and I tripped over the cat, yes I did!"

"Thank you for the truth." He smiled, but then he looked back down at you and it faded. "It's not a terrible injury, she'll be just fine. But, do be more careful, got that?"

"Oh, yes, sir! Thank you, I will!" She said as she slapped her hands to her face and smiled. Sebastian turned away from Mey-Rin and began walking.

"I'll take Crimson back to my bedroom so she can rest." I peeked my head over Sebastian's shoulder and looked at Mey-Rin. She hadn't gotten to tell Sebastian whatever she was going to that caused all of this to happen. You just figured it wasn't too important and turned back around.

Sebastian finally made it back to his room. He looked at the door.

"So that's how you got out." He said to himself, noticing the cracked door. He walked inside, shutting it behind him. He set you down back on the bed. "My my, you're troublesome." He said. Then, he looked surprised. "Oh, I just realized you haven't eaten a thing since last night. I need to get some cat food." He turned to walk away. You didn't want cat food, you couldn't go on like this much longer. As he began walking away, you meowed loudly. He turned back around and looked at you confused. You transformed back into a human, Sebastian looked at you flustered. You sat on the bed and looked upset.

"I'm not a cat." You sighed. "I transformed into a cat so you'd take me in. I just escaped from a kidnapper, I had no place to go. I didn't think you'd take in someone like me." You lied. You didn't like lying, but you had to. Although, the lie was a little true.


End file.
